Interval 01 - Investigation - Arrival
Interval 01 - Investigation - Arrival is the first mission of F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. As the second F.E.A.R. team prepares for insertion, F.E.A.R. coordinator Rodney Betters informs the team that Aldus Bishop has just been assassinated by Armacham Technology Corporation, and that fighting has spread throughout the city. The team then is ordered to find ATC's Data and Research Center, and to find all files pertaining to Project Perseus. However, the second team is soon separated, and the Sergeant has to make his way to the Data Center alone. Brief SITUATION: The situation at Armacham is rapidly deteriorating. The Replica army's psychic commander, Paxton Fettel, remains at large. Worse, Armacham has turned on governmental forces and is now openly combating F.E.A.R. operatives. MISSION: A second F.E.A.R. team, your team, is being briefed and prepped for HALO insertion into the city by Rowdy Betters. Walkthrough When you gain control of your character, follow your teammates up the drainage ditch. As you come up to a bridge, a Replica will shoot at you from the top, and a another will jump down when you pass underneath. Crouch to get under the bars, and keep going. When you come across a mattress, there's an AT-14 Pistol you can grab, along with a Medkit. Crouch to get under the bars to get to the next part of the ditch. There's two or three Medkits amongst the deceased Delta soldiers, some Body Armor, and an assault rifle. When you hear Steve Chen say "We've got company.", an armored truck pulls up on the bridge ahead of you and Replicas will spill out. Your teammates will help you to defeat the Replicas, though some may come down to the street level. Continue on through the drainage ditch and soon there will be a corner with lots of debris and some soldiers. There is an ASP Rifle in here, if you want to switch out one of your guns. Continue forward, and you'll come across a ledge where you have to drop down. However, since you will have the height advantage, you can use the ASP to snipe at the Replicas down below. When they are done, jump down and take the tunnel to the right. In the next tunnel, make sure to smash the two Armacham boxes open for the Medkit and assault rifles. In the next area, there's another fight with soldiers, but nothing difficult. At the end to the left, there's a shotgun, if you want it. Crouch to get under the bars and climb up the ladder. In the next room, grab the Reflex Booster and some frag grenades in a red grenade box, and to the right down in the little pit for a Medkit. Climb back up with the ladder and bust off the lock on the chain link door and there is another ASP rifle off the right a little ways. Kick in the blue door and prepare for Replicas to come from all around. There's a few Medkits and body armor scattered around to help you. After the fighting is over, drop down and follow your teammates to a double door that gets blasted open by something. Move through the doors and you will be attacked by three Assassins. Your friends will help you here to some degree, but don't rely on them to kill the Assassins for you. Use Slow-Mo when they get close and either use the shotgun (if you have one), or the jump-kick or slide-kick works great, too. Walk up the stairs and open the door out to the street. Don't bother wasting ammo, as the Replicas just run away. You are then told by David Raynes to follow them, but don't do this right away. Instead, walk all the way up the street and jump up over an air conditioner in the left corner for a Health Booster. Now, head into the tunnel after the soldiers, and the gate behind you will close and the ceiling will collapse around it. As your team talks about getting you out, an explosion rocks the ground and Replicas and a REV6 will attack them. Raynes tells you to continue on to the Data Center. Turn around and walk down the hallway and you'll come to a broken bridge. Jump onto the other half of the bridge and it collapses. As you fall down the shaft it's the end of this part of the Interval. es:Intervalo 01 - Investigación - Llegada Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate intervals